


"Your face is a mess."

by caitastrophe8499



Series: Lost in Streams of Sound [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Mouthy as Fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitastrophe8499/pseuds/caitastrophe8499
Summary: Series Title: Lost in Streams of SoundLyrics from “Rebel Rebel”, by David Bowie.Gratuitous swearing. I’m in a mood. I imagine Sara likes to experiment with her swearing.We’re going cliche here: Jealousy. Anger. Violence.And I’m experimenting with dialogue only. There’s a lot going on here.





	"Your face is a mess."

“This is a goddamn clusterfuck, Boss.”

“Say it a little louder, Mick, I don’t think the boys in the back heard you.”

“I said, THIS IS A-”

“Shut up.”

“No, I agree with Mick. This is a fucking disaster.”

“Sara, we both know you’re the only one who’s going to be able to get in close enough without him panicking.”

“Because I’m a woman and he’s a fucking misogynist?”

“Because he’ll underestimate you, just like everyone else, and you’ll be able to pull off this mission successfully.”

“You know, Amaya’s got a fucking nice ass, too. You could be parading her out here. Or Ray. You don’t know what this fucker’s into.”

“Can you get through a sentence without swearing?”

“Un-fucking-likely.”

“Get close to him, get the device, and get out, Sara. You can do this in your sleep.”

“My dreams are so much fucking better than putting up with fuckwits like him.”

“Tell me all about them later.”

* * *

“...and that’s why CrossFit is really only for the true man.”

“Wow, that’s sooooo interesting.”

“I know. Listen, baby, I gotta go squeeze the lemon, but I’ll be right back. You keep your cute ass right here so I can find you again.”

“You got it.”

…

“He must be really into you, because I’ve never heard anyone put so little effort into flirting.”

“Am I here, Len? Am I wearing uncomfortably tight clothes? Then I’m putting in the fucking effort.”

“You get the device?”

“If I had, would I still be sitting here with Mr. Handsy as Fuck, listening to his shitty life story, drinking this shitty well vodka?”

“I know, birdy. Just a bit longer. At least he’s not nearly as overweight as that man in Minsk.”

“We can trade place at any time, Len, because this fucking cockmuppet-”

“What, in the name of all things holy, is a cockmuppet?”

“This asshole, who - shit, here he comes. Go.”

“Baby, who was that?”

“Didn’t catch his name. So, you wanna get outta here?”

“You read my mind, baby. Did you check your coat, too?”

“Of course.”

“Then let’s go. So, like I was saying, I told my buddy to drop his shitty job and work with me. We’ve been doing our imports for a few months now, and times are good. But, heh, you know that. I don’t treat every girl I meet to high end vodka.”

“Here’s your coat, sir. Ma’am. Have a nice evening.”

“Let me help you with that.”

“Heh, just can’t keep your hands off me, huh, baby?”

“Something like that…”

“Let’s go, I’ve got this amazing water bed, and I just have these visions of you spread eagled on it and damn if you-”

“Actually, I suddenly have a headache. Thanks for the drinks. ‘Night.”

“What the fuck? Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously. Night. ...Let go of my wrist.”

“No, I spent a fuck ton of money on this drinks, you owe me!”

“Let go. Please.”

“Come on, baby, don’t be like that.”

“I won’t ask nicely again. Let. Go.”

“Look here, bitch. I’m not going anywhere until you-”

“You fucking twatwaffle, if you don’t let get of me right now, I’m going to snap that arm off and shove it so far up your own ass, you’ll become bulimic.”

“...what the fuck did you just say?!”

“I believe the lady asked you to let her go.”

“This guy again? What the fuck is going on?!”

“Len, I’ve got this.”

“Yeah, fuck off. I’m not done with this whore yet, and it’s none of your goddamn-UGH!”

“Leonard! I’ve been waiting to hit him all fucking night and you take that from me?!”

“Argh, I think you broke my nose…”

“Apologize to the lady.”

“Fuck you, man…”

“Apologize, or I’ll have you write it out in your own blood on the floor right here.”

“Fuck, sorry. Whatever.”

“That’ll do. Your face is a mess. I suggest you clean it up, cockmuppet.”

“Oh my god, I love you so much right now, Len.”

“Let’s go, birdy.”

* * *

“I take it the mission was a success?”

“Yeah, Cap. Here’s your device. Lance and I are turning in. Mick says he’ll be back before liftoff.”

“Have a good eveni- yes, Sara?”

“Make me do that again, Rip, and I will shatter both of your fucking kneecaps. Not a joke. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Sara. Mr. Snart. ...Oh, for fuck’s sake, get a room!”

“Fuck you, Rip!”


End file.
